


House of Cards

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  He can read her.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



When he sees her smile, he wants to think she's strong; that she can get through this. Hell, she's probably stronger than he is, though now that she's got a part of him in her head, he wonders a little uncomfortably about that, too.

It's when Rogue glances away from him, her hair sliding so it shields her eyes, her face, her expression - _not that he reads people just by that; he takes in stance and scent and a thousand other things that wild animals and predators notice so they can stay alive_ \- that he wonders if bringing her here, to Xavier's place, is just setting her up in a house of cards that's gonna tumble to the ground some day.


End file.
